


Just their weird way of flirting

by Strawberrysmilees



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Promposal, Relationship(s), Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, comedyish, i tried to include EVERYONE, ino x sai, kinda lame, pre!sakulee, sakura and ino friendship, sakura is the momfriend, sakura x lee, sakuraPOV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrysmilees/pseuds/Strawberrysmilees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>people, even Sakura best friend wonder what is going on with her, sasuke and naruto, but sakura has a simple explanation. </p><p> highschool!au, narusasu, some others if you squint. </p><p>in which Sakura knows everything, even if she didnt ask to.</p><p>M/m, if you don't like don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> here we go! please enjoy !

* * *

"Aww come on Saku, gimme a chance! Come and see a movie with me on Friday night, it'll be fun, I swear!" Naruto begged, leaning across the cafeteria table and flashing his best cerulean puppy eyes at her.

 To no affect, apparently, as the pink-haired senior just rolled her eyes, smirking playfully and picking another chicken nuggets from her tray.

"You know that your not my type, Naru. Besides, I have homework to catch up on. But if Sasuke asked, perhaps.."

 "Gotta study." Their Raven haired companion cut off her not-too-subtle hint gruffly without so much as looking up from his alarmingly thick novel, making her pout, shrug and continue eating. Naruto, on the other hand, proceeded to punch his shoulder mock-angrily.

"Asshole! Pay attention to your friends when we are talking to you!" this was still not enough to draw Sasuke away from his book, although sakura could tell that he wasn’t reading it anymore.

" I don't see my friends, I only see Sakura and an alien with a stupid look on his face." Sasuke shot back without skipping a beat. Naruto grinned and snatched his book away playfully, grunting at its weight.

"geez, what the hell is this?! It's like a damn brick, how do you carry this around?" he held it up in the air, using his height to do so as far as he could from his friend.

"no book until you stop being rude!" Sasuke growled angrily, pushing his sleeves up. "gimmie my book, Moron!"

"come and get it, stone-face!" they begun playfully wrestling over the brick-like book. Sakura just rolled her eyes, absentmindedly picking at her chicken nuggets and reaching into her bag to pull out her own novel. 

* * *

_"So, what's the deal with you, Sasuke, and Naruto anyway? You guys are always together, besides when you are with me. I'm getting kinda jealous!" Ino drawled, nonchalantly painting her nails a ruby red whilst laying comfortably on her stomach on the floor of Sakura's bedroom. They had been friends since they were kids, so Ino was over often, to the point that she might as well have lived there too. Although it was the same in Ino's house._

_Her words bled jest, but there was some truth in her tone._

_Sakura, who had been sitting on her bed with a face mask working its magic and a book in her hands looked up, surprised at her best friends words._  

_"It's only because Naruto and Sasuke are both doing science as well, y'know, with Sasuke doing Chemistry and Naruto doing physics and me with the biology and we all take geology together, so we have the same lunch hour and breaks. And aww, Ino, I didn’t know you missed me so much! And besides, we all have English together, don’t we! " she grinned over to her blonde friend, who threw a mock-ugly look over her shoulder._

_It wasn’t that they weren't all friends, but Ino was taking mostly social sciences while sakura was a purist when it came to the sciences, so they rarely ever got to hang out at school. Almost everyone from their little friendship group from middle school was in the same English class, though._

_"ew, I'm just jealous that you get to spend so much time with Sasuke, he just gets hotter as the years go by! Not as hot as my Sai, but even he would agree that Sasuke is some good eye candy." she smirked as she finished off her fingernails, blowing on them briefly to start off the drying process._

_"but seriously, sakura, are you still chasing Sasuke? Why not give Naruto a chance? He's getting pretty damn cute himself, and he's such a sweet kid." sakura smiled, peeling the almost-dry facemask from her cheeks and patting in the essence._  

_"nahh, not my type. And I'm not really reaching for Sasuke either, although it's fun to tease him, he gets all gruff and testy. But we are good." Ino looked over her shoulder sceptically, still blowing on her nails._

_"yeah? How come? You’ve been after him for years, we even fought over him for a while there in middle school, before high school and Sai happened. You throw in the towel? Sasuke too much for you?" the smirk returned to her lips. Sakura rolled her eyes, throwing  a stuffed duck at Inos butt, chuckling at her protests._

_"its not like that, idiot. I was sad for a bit there I guess, but me and Sasuke are better off as friends. I know for a_ _fact_ _that he isn't interested in me, and don’t you dare say anything about my forehead or I will sit on your head. And besides, I dunno, I'm kinda interested in someone else.." Ino shot up to a sitting position, turning to give sakura her full attention._

_"EXCUSE ME?! YOU LIKE SOMEONE AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?! WHO IS IT?! IS IT LEE?!?!?"  sakura blushed at the name._

_"why do you think I invited you over for a sleepover, you dweeb?" Ino threw back her head in a short peal of laughter._

_"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! HINATA, TEMARI AND TENTEN OWE ME $10" sakura frowned, throwing another plushie at her best friend, who was searching frantically for her phone._

_"YOU GUYS TOOK BETS?! AND CALL THEM OVER HERE, MY PARENTS DON’T GET BACK TILL TOMORROW!"  she mock-ordered as Ino lobbed the plushie back and set eyes on her phone, unlocking it amidst a pelting of plushies._

_"CUT IT OUT ,FOREHEAD, IM TRYING TO TEXT HERE!" she giggled as plushies started flying around the room._  

* * *

 


	2. Less Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was previously a one shot, but i have split it so its easier to read. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres part two! enjoy!

* * *

"hey Sasuke, what's up?" sakura greeted cheerfully yet respectfully quietly,  setting her books and bag down by the table. He hummed in response, flashing her a small smile while giving her a moment to get settled in. He had chosen a table deep in the public library, away from the hungry eyes that always followed them whenever they studied together at school.

 

 "nothing much, Sakura-chan, how are you going?"  Sasuke had invited them for a study session in preparation for their upcoming geology exam, although Sakura was pretty sure he was doing it for their benefit, not his own.

 

Well, 'their' might be a bit of a stretch…. More like h-

 

"hey, Saku, duck-butt. Hows everything going? Are you ready to study?" Naruto, of course, greeted them in full volume. Despite there not being anyone around, Sasuke quickly silenced him with a low "shhh", mock-glaring.

 

"shh, idiot, unless you want to get us kicked out. Do you just have no sense of appropriate behaviour?" he smirked the last part as Naruto took his seat at his side, putting down his books and bags and sliding into the seat, taking a moment to lightly punch Sasuke's shoulder before taking out his things.

 

"don’t be rude, stone-face, I was just saying hi." he mock huffed in a much lower tone.

 

"don’t hurt Sasuke!" Sakura reprimanded in the same low tone, flicking through her own notebook for the notes she had prepared earlier.

 

"Saku, why do you always take this ass' side?" the blond whined quietly, pointing to the raven haired boy, who turned up his nose and smirked.

 

"because Sakura always picks the winning side, idiot. You should know that by now." his smirk grew as Naruto growled lowly, and Sakura rolled her eyes again, smiling endearingly at her two best friends. 

 

"alright you two, that’s enough. Let's get started, shall we, and you two can finish this argument later, outside where you can yell and be rowdy to your hearts content."

 

Both boys grumbled something about not being rowdy and it being the others fault (if you can tell who is who there), but none the less opened their respective books and textbooks, and the study began.

* * *

 " _hey, before the other girls get here and before I forget, what do you mean by you know for a fact that Sasuke isn't interested in you? How can you be sure?" Sakura bit her lip, not sure whether to tell Ino._

_"okay, but you can't tell anyone. I'm serious, Ino, I was supposed to not tell anyone, but your not anyone, so it should be fine." she said mostly to herself, ignoring her best friends protests. The pink-haired girl slid onto the floor, sitting directly in front of her best friend and looking her in the eyes._

_"I'm serious, Ino, Sasuke only barely told me. I just can't keep it inside anymore, and I think I might need a little help, to be honest. But you have to swear to me that anything I tell you in confidence will not leave your lips, not even to Sai."  her mint iris' pulsed with the seriousness of the situation, and all traces of jest were wiped from her face._

_"I promise, sakura. Sa. Shi. Mi." sakura nodded in acknowledgement, lips crinkling into a small smile at her remark._

_They had a long-running way of promising each other things, simply saying the name of the food that they despised. This stemmed from a promise that was made way back in elementary school, where Ino had promised her that she would bring back a book she borrowed, or she would eat a whole plate of sashimi. Needless to say, Ino spitting a mouthful of sashimi into the face of Shikamaru who proceeded to chase her into a tree was one of Sakura's favorite memories of elementary school, and the practice had stuck. When she was doing the promising, her vow was always "chili"._

_"alright, so it happened like this…"_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!


	3. Definately Less Subtle

* * *

"Sasuke, can you pass the popcorn?" Sakura asked quietly, trying not to disturb the dialogue of the movie that was playing on Sasuke's sizeable flat screen TV. She was squished between Ino and Sai, who were canoodling to one side, and Sasuke and Naruto, who were off to another, having a whispered argument about the movie.

 

It was the summer holidays, and Sasuke and his elder brother had invited all their friends over for a sleepover in their apartment since their parents were away for a conference for a few weeks. Itachi and his small group of friends from college had decided to go clubbing, since they were all legal, leaving the high schoolers to chill at home with Sasuke's secret stash of spirits and the big-ass TV.

 

 The five of them had decided to sit down for a horror movie, with Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kiba and Chouji volunteering to get some snacks while Kouranko was sent to pick up the Hyuugas, Tenten and Lee, who was currently shooting her texts reassuring her that they would be there soon.

 

"I can't believe you would say that, Sasuke! You know better than anyone that that’s not something to joke about." naruto burst, and unlike othertimes he would growl at Sasuke, this was not at all in jest, he meant this completely seriously. The blond boy stood and without looking back stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of the occupants to gape after him (Sai and Ino had even torn themselves away from each other at the commotion).

 

"uhh, just keep watching, I'm going to go talk to him." his nonchalant tone soothed the two love birds, who returned to 'watching' (read: canoodling), but sakura could tell something was off in his voice. She looked at him, having perfected the art of silent conversation via. The eyes after having been Sasuke's friends since freshman year, and he asked her in this way to let him handle this. She gave a small nod as he got up, racing after their blue-eyed bundle of energy.

 

Sakura had a little difficulty focusing on the movie after that, for 3 reasons; 1) the canoodling next to her had progressed to a delightful (read: disgusting) game of tonsil tennis, 2) the updates from lee alerted her that they had decided to get some snacks on their way and that they had bumped into Shikamaru and the others, and that they might get a little (read: very) held up, and 3) she couldn’t crush the feeling of worry welling up in her chest.

 

By the time the credits had rolled around,  she grunted a quick excuse to the couple next to her, who, in their immense enjoyment (and Sakura's disgust) probably hadn't even heard her, and shot off to find her two other best friends.

 

She made quick work of the first floor, and finding it empty, near ran up the stairs, looking first in the guest room where the girls were staying, then the boys, then a quick peek into Itachi's; no, not there. Finally, she reached Sasuke's door, and hearing the yelling coming from inside, pushed the door open slowly and crept inside.

 

 The two boys were on Sasuke's small balcony, and there had been some blows exchanged, judging by the way Sasuke's cheek was slightly swollen and Naruto's arms were cradling his stomach. They had stopped yelling just as sakura had snuck into the room and were now speaking in low, urgent tones that she could only jut make out.

 

"look, your right, Naru, I shouldn’t have said that. I'm really sorry, okay?"

 

"I know, Sas, and I forgive you, but you’re the only one that knows about my mom, and I've just been so worried about her lately, with the skipping work and the not being able to leave her room.my dad keeps trying to tell me that there's nothing to worry about, but i…. I keep thinking about the possibilities and I…I….im scared, Sas. Im so scared." and then two things that intensely surprised sakura followed.

 

The endlessly optimistic naruto, who was able to see the good in everything and everyone, who never so much as sighed, begun to sob into his hands. This, in turn, had Sasuke, who despised all touch besides his mothers, occasionally a hug from sakura or Itachi, naruto looping his arm with his as they walked and a shoulder squeeze from their friends, slid his arms around naruto's waist and draw him into a warm embrace that was instantly returned, the blond boy sobbing into his shoulder. Sakura gaped for a moment, before quietly making her way to the door, knowing that everything would indeed be fine.

 

Sasuke could handle it.

* * *

_Ino gaped at sakura, who had just finished telling her story. The doorbell was rung, and as sakura rose to answer it and let Hinata , Temari and Tenten in, Ino gasped out._

_"you're telling_ me.. _The reason that Sasuke isn't interested in you… or any of us for that matter... Is that he…"_

* * *

 


	4. Overt

* * *

Seeing naruto and Sasuke connected at the hip was normal, but naruto dragging him into one of the tables in the middle of the cafeteria was certainly not. Sakura put down her sandwich,nudging Ino who had a class off and was having lunch with them that day. In fact, this was one of the rare days that their entire friendship group had the same lunch hour, along with a lot of the school, whose conversations had died down to a hum at the two very popular seniors stunt.

 

"idiot, what are you dragging me into?" Sasuke hissed, but naruto ignored him, instead drawing him close by the waist. 

 

"hello, friends, classmates, and colleagues. I have some announcements. I AM IN LOVE WITH SASUKE UCHIHA!" he boomed, voice echoing around the cafeteria.

 

There was a moment of silence before Kiba cried "yeah, tell us something we don’t know!" the room erupted in laughter (save Kiba himself, who was being slapped playfully by Hinata on the upside of the head, before softening and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead).

 

The boy in question was blushing  bright red, trying desperately to escape his blond-haired companions arms while the boy held on tight.

 

"oh yeah?! How's this for something you all didn’t know; firstly, my mother is pregnant, im going to be an elder brother! and Sasuke is my BOYFRIEND!" this  announcement silenced the room, many gaping openly at the two boys, who were still engaged in a "trying-to-hold-onto-an-animal-that-does-not-want-to-be-heald"esque fight.

Naruto let him go, and as Sasuke turned to step off the table and presumably find a weapon to cut his boyfriend in two, naruto took advantage of the silence, pleading him to wait in a quieter but still audible to everyone in the room voice.

 

"I'm not done announcing things, so hang on." he reached behind his back, and pulling out a roll of paper he had hidden in the back loop of his belt, and cleared his throat dramatically. Sakura had already pulled out her phone and begun to record, certain whatever Naruto had planned would be worth capturing (that, and he had asked her last weekend when he had reviled his plan to her and asked her for her help).

 

"Sasuke Uchiha," he begun, "I have loved you from the first time you played with me in the sand pit and let me use your special spade in elementary school. Do you remember that, you even told me it was just an old spade and that you didn’t really like it, and I got so pissed off that I punched you, but then old-man Sarutobi pulled us apart and asked me whats I was doing with your favorite toy?" he chuckled a little, and Sasuke kept a neutral expression, but sakura could tell he was fighting a smile.

 

"But anyway it is only very recently that I realised that in addition to loving you, I was also in love with you, in the way that I wanted to spend every waking moment by your side and I wanted to fight with you and study with you and play video games with you and hang out with you and your mom, and other things like kiss you and make love to-"

"AHEM" Gaara had called out, and one look from sakura told her that he, too, had been filled in the plan and was tasked with making sure that naruto didn’t say anything inappropriate (since Kiba probably couldn't be trusted with that).

 

"Right, anyway, when I realised this and told you how I felt I was so scared. It didn’t occur to me until that moment that I might lose you as a friend, and that was terrifying. But when you told me that you were in love with me, too, and that you had loved me for a long time, you made me literally the happiest person on earth." he smiled, now talking loudly still but only to Sasuke. The raven haired boy had obviously forgotten where he was standing, sporting a big smile; the likes of which he would only really wear around people he was comfortable with,  choosing smaller, more reserved ones in public.

 

"I realised in that moment that I wanted to experience everything with you, Sasuke. I want to grow with you, travel with you, study with you, live with you, and grow old and wrinkly with you. So the first of many things that am, officially, going to ask you to experience with me, is will you," he paused, and Sakura grinned as she could tell Sasuke was holding his breath.

 

"Go to prom with me?" and with that, naruto unrolled the piece of paper in his hands, the word PROM? Written in an obnoxious but very 'naruto' orange on the front.

 

Another silence fell over the room as Sasuke stood there, frozen with the rest of the class, until another voice called lazily "oh my God, just kiss already!" this time surprisingly coming from their silver-haired geology professor. He shrugged, and Sakura guessed that he was just sick of their 'fights' in his class.

 

Albeit slightly inappropriate, Professor Kakashi's suggestion broke Sasuke's reverie, and he launched himself at his boyfriend,kissing him soundly and making them both stumble a little. 

 

"who else would I go with, you idiot?" he gasped when they broke apart, and the room erupted into cheers as Naruto grinned and kissed his boyfriend one more time.

* * *

  _"he's gay, yep. He and Naruto's fights are just their weird way of flirting, I just play along because I don’t think naruto has noticed his own feelings yet." she rolled her eyes affectionately._

_"only a matter of time though, Naruto called me over a few days ago to hang out at his place this weekend. But anyway, that’s a secret, so don’t tell anyone, okay?" Ino nodded feverishly, rising to follow her pink-haired friend to the door._

_"Anyway, that’s not even the issue here! You, Hinata, Temari and tenten HAVE to help me with Lee! I we've been really close lately, and I really like him, and I kinda want to go to prom with him, but I don’t know if he likes to be back, and I don’t want to ruin the friendship.." the two girls exchanged ideas back and forth as they made their way to the door._

_Sakura didn’t know why, but she was sure that everything would be fine, in the end._

_Even if her two best friends were a pair of clueless dweebs._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! please let me know what you thought! but please be gentle!


End file.
